


Thirst

by CovertOps



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-IWTB. Pre-Revival.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovertOps/pseuds/CovertOps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during preparations for the invasion, although there's very little substantial reference to this. No, it's more MSR and Skinner overhearing something he shouldn't, to be honest.<br/>Could be a scene to be slotted into a longer fic one day but at the moment, it is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

Skinner awoke in the pitch dark, unsure of where he was and with a throat as dry as he could remember ever having.  
He lay there for a moment, hand resting on his chest where he could feel his heart thumping through the tissue. As his mind lifted out of the fog of sleep he remembered where he was and why he was there. Mulder had invited him to discuss the impending date and Scully had insisted he stay in the guest room when it got to 1am and the discussion showed no sign of being complete.  
He’d agreed to stay and thrash it out some more the next morning.  
So, here he lay in the spare room, his mind swimming with data and talk of underground cells ready to fight and drop spots and goodness knows what else. He remembered the look on Scully’s face as she watched Mulder once again take on the burden of trying to save all the world’s ills.  
He glanced at the clock, 4am, he was going to have to go and get a drink from the kitchen, he’d never make it until morning.  
Sitting up and scratching the back of his neck, he decided to forego putting on a t-shirt or jeans, figuring he was unlikely to bump into anyone at this hour. He left the room and padded along the upper corridor. When he reached a door he swore he hadn’t seen before he turned, expecting to find the stairs, and realised he’d taken a wrong turn out of his room. He’d walked to the back of the house, instead of towards the staircase at the front. It was then he heard a noise that made him freeze.  
Unmistakeably, it was a cry of pleasure. A woman’s. And it was coming from behind the door he was stood outside. He realised the noise accompanied a rhythmic creaking noise coming from the room too. His eyes widened. He’d strayed into the wrong part of the house, clearly the part which housed Mulder and Scully’s bedroom.  
‘Oh God!’ That cry was as clear as day. Scully. Her voice was slightly hoarse and there was a delicious desperation in it. The creaking - he realised now it was bedsprings - was speeding up and he heard some male moans.  
‘Fuck Scully I’m gonna, oh yeah, come Scully, Jesus.’ Mulder’s voice was pained too, and gravelly.  
‘Oh,’ whined Scully. ‘Oh Mulder, god.’ And then she was moaning in a low voice, clearly coming for him. Mulder came on a roar and then there was silence.  
Skinner didn’t know what to do. He didn’t dare move in case they heard him but didn’t dare stay where he was in case one of them came out and found him there, like a pervert for God’s sake.  
Jesus. How the hell had he managed this?  
He’d known they were sleeping together for years, of course he had, but the reality of it had never occurred to him. They’d always been about the work, the crusade, to him. Scully was ever the strict professional and how Mulder ever kept his mind off the truth he’d been seeking for all these years long enough to do anything else he’d never know.  
He knew they were passionate about each other but to hear actual evidence that they, like everyone else, fucked in the small hours of the morning because they just couldn’t help it. It made him feel a little strange.  
And like any other red blooded male, sounds like that had turned him on more than a little. He glanced down at himself and realised that the choice had been made for him. He had to get out of here or risk one of them finding him hard as rock, stood outside their bedroom door listening to them moan.  
He shuffled off back to his room, still desperately thirsty.

******************************************************************

A few hours later he was preparing to head downstairs, this time for breakfast. He’d spent a wretched few hours trying to will his erection away (he couldn’t face taking his own hand to it given how it came about in the first place) and ignore his thirst.  
He’d slept on and off but not very well and he was vastly relieved when 7.30am came around, a respectable time to head down to the kitchen. He’d turn the right way this time too.  
As he headed downstairs he heard murmured voices in the kitchen below.  
‘How did you sleep Scully?’  
A few clattered pans then. ‘Pretty well considering I was awake half the night.’  
‘You’re not complaining are you?’ Skinner heard a kiss planted somewhere then.  
‘God no, and if you carry on like that, we’ll have to go upstairs and not complain about something else.’  
Skinner cleared his voice at the top of the stairs and started on his way down slowly. There was no way he’d forego a drink again and he needed to remind these two they had a house guest, something which, after all this time alone out here, they were obviously not used to.  
He reached the bottom of the stairs and wandered through into the kitchen.  
Skinner had expected them to jump apart at the sound of his approach but he was surprised to see that wasn’t the case. Scully was leaning against the kitchen counter and Mulder was stood in front, resting back slightly against her. Her hand was snaked around his waist and the two were eating a piece of toast each.  
‘Morning.’ They all greeted each other.  
‘Toast?’ Scully held up her piece and raised an eyebrow. Her fingers were caressing Mulder’s stomach over his t-shirt.  
‘No, no thanks, just coffee, and some juice if you have some?’  
Scully nodded and pushed Mulder forwards gently so she could move around the kitchen. Mulder pulled up a chair and drank from his mug.  
‘Scully’s going to head out to the drop spot this morning to see if there’s anything new out there, while I fill you in some more about the cells.’  
Skinner nodded. ‘Do we need to call John and Monica out here yet?’  
Mulder frowned. ‘Not sure, let’s just see how today goes. Maybe then, once we know more about the western cell’s planned movements, we can see whether we need to gather.’  
‘Sounds like a good plan,’ Scully offered. She placed a mug and a glass in front of Skinner. ‘Okay, I’ll get a head start, no point in delaying the drive.’ She ran a hand over Mulder’s head and smiled down at him. ‘See you both later.’  
‘Careful driving Scully, we’ll see you later.’ He turned his head, tipping it up to meet her and she dropped a soft kiss on his lips.  
Skinner looked down at the drink in his hand, things really had changed.


End file.
